femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Delia Wilson (Law
Delia Wilson (Brooke Smith) is the lead villainess of a three-episode arc during Seasons Thirteen and Fourteen of Law & Order: SVU. She married to a farmer who ran a prostitution ring, which she masqueraded as a matchmaking service. Delia first appeared in the Season Thirteen finale, "Rhodium Nights," and in the episode, she sent one of her girls, Anya Solar, to infiltrate the business of her rival, Bart Ganzel. As part of Wilson's plan to destroy her opposition's escort service, Anya brought Maggie Murphy to one of Ganzel's parties, and then poisoned her with scopolamine before leaving her to die while she performed her duties. After SVU Detectives Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro learned of Delia's connection to Maggie's murder, they questioned her at Wilson Farm in Cambridge, New York, where she lived and worked. The villainess denied any involvement in prostitution, portraying herself as an honest businesswoman. However, after a former governor was murdered, Delia was arrested for prostitution after her booker, Iris Peterson, testified to being a witness to the former's crimes. Following that, her attorney and cohort in her ring, Marvin Exley, paid the $2 million bail, setting Wilson free. It was also later revealed that Paula Foster was a mole working for her and Exley, as she was paid to keep investigators away from her. In the first part of the Season Fourteen opener, "Lost Reputation," after Capt. Donald Cragen was framed by Ganzel for Carissa Gibson's murder, she stopped by Amaro's residence to deliver a warning, telling him that Cassidy and Ganzel framed Cragen and also alleging that the disgraced NYPD captain would throw Amaro under the bus if push came to shove. Nevertheless, the SVU detective responded to Delia's words by firmly ordering her to leave. Afterwards, as the villainess and Marvin were being questioned by Paula in Benson's presence, the latter handed photos of Cragen with some of the former's girls to Foster, with Exley falsely stating that he had been abusing them. Following the interrogation, the greedy conspirator had Anya and Iris killed so that there would be no witnesses against her, with the latter's death appearing to be a suicide and the former's passing being arranged to look like the result of a car accident. Delia attempted to get the charges against her dismissed in the second part of the Season Fourteen opener, "Above Suspicion," but to no avail. In the wake of her failure, she had three of her girls claim that Cragen solicited, assaulted, and then sodomized them. However, after Paula revealed to Benson that she dropped the prostitution charges and also granted immunity to Wilson, her own role in the conspiracy was revealed, resulting in her arrest. Subsequently, the villainess was arrested for multiple counts of racketeering and murder. Trivia * Brooke Smith later played demented villainess Jacqueline Nimball on Supergirl. Category:2010s Category:Boss Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Prostitute Category:Redhead Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested